The Next Step (In Sex) - Michelle x Riley
by Storyteller12345
Summary: Michelle has hidden feelings for Riley, but when she is caught during her private time, Riley admits her feelings as well. It takes a turn for the better when they start to 'enjoy' the studio a bit more than normal. Caution: includes lesbian sex in full detail, if you're not into that stuff please don't read. Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to this show or channel
1. Chapter 1

_Michelle's P.O.V_

It was another ordinary day at the studio, nothing much was going on but then Riley walked in. She was wearing her hair down, which if you ask me was much nicer than when it was up, and her normal dance outfit. I've liked her for so long now, about ever since I starting coming here. She had soft brown hair, peaceful brown eyes, and a rocking body. She had a perfect boob size and a really nice ass.

"Hey Michelle." she said, her voice making me more in love with her every word.

"Oh hey Riley!" a smile growing on my face.

"Okay everyone, time to start rehearsing." shouted Emily, that cock block, kinda.

 _After rehearsel_

I walked out of the room and into the bathroom. I went into the first stall and sat down. I pulled my shorts down leaving only my panties in the way from my hand and pussy. First I slowly rubbed my slit through the fabric, but then as it got hotter I pulled them down and fingered myself. I felt myself getting wet, when finally I let out my first moan. It wasn't loud but it asn't quiet either. My head fell back and whispered "Riley, Riley, Riley. RILEY!"

My voice echoed throughout the bathroom. My cum dripped down my legs. My fingers were sticky and my nipples hard. I took some toilet paper and quickly wiped myself, I took the toilet paper, threw it into the toilet and flushed. I walked out and closed the stall door. My eyes widened as I saw her, Riley, standing by the sink, staring at me. I felt my eyes begin to water and I ran out the door.

"Michelle!" I heard her say from the bathroom, but I kept running. I ran into the B studio and into the costume closet. I brought my knees up and hid my face, tears dripping down my cheeks.

"She'll never love me the way I love her." I sadi to myself, in a hush whisper.

"Yes I will." I looked up to see Riley, standing there, more beautiful than ever. She knelt down and moved my legs away from my face and kissed me. It was everything I wanted, her lips against mine. I first let her kiss me then I kissed back. I felt her boobs pressing against mine, so I reached out and grabbed the one on the left. It had a nice feeling, much like mine, except hers were nicer and more comforting.

I felt her nipple pointing out, poking the middle of my hand. Her tounge then penetrated my mouth and swirled around my own tounge. I then felt her hand circling around the edge of my shorts. Her fingers slowly slipped in and she could feel my wet panties.

"You're this wet already?" she asked with a surprised yet naughty look.

"Well yeah, it's you."

"You're so hot." she said as she climbed onto me and shoved her tounge deeper into my throat. Her soft brown hair hung over my face as we continued to make out. I lowered my hand from her back down to her ass and began to grope her. Her ass was soft and squishy. She then sat up and pulled off her shirt. As she did so, I put my hand in between her legs and rubbed her pussy.

"Are you ready for a good time?" she said with a sneaky look. She grabbed my hands and put them both over her boobs. She pressed them down in a cupping form and I could tell she was horny.

"Let's do it." She undid her bra and threw it to the side. She layed down and began to kiss my thighs. With every kiss my body shivered. As she got closer to my pussy I could feel myself getting wet. She pulled my shorts down leaving me to show off my sky blue g-string. She moved it out of the way and go a good look at my pussy. She first rubbed it slowly, but as she picked up speed I could feel her going deeper in.

Then finally, her fingers completely penetrated me. Her index and middle finger, pushing up against my pussy walls. I let out a faint moan which made her hornier, making her push more.

"I'm tired of these panties in the way." she said as she pulled them off of me. As she did so I pulled off my shirt then bra. She stood there, staring at my naked body, then began to strip herself. When we were both naked I pushed her against the wall and got on me knees. I gazed at her beautiful pussy trying to think of the perfect way to start. I first rubbed her slit, then I began to lick. My tounge went in and out of her pussy which made her let out a few moans.

They started off small and faint but slowly got louder. I looked up to see her face but instead I saw her biting her lip, trying to hold in her orgasm. But it wasn't good enough. Her warm womanhood poured onto my body and in between my tits. She then also got on her knees and began to lick the cum off of me. She spent an especially long time in between my boobs but I didn't care.

"Riley your tounge feels so good."

"Michelle your body feels and tastes so good."

"Uhh, the taste is all you." I said with a smile and small chuckle.

"Oh yeah." she laughed and then pushed me down onto a pile of clothes. She spread my legs with one hand, then spread my pussy lips with her other. She licked, kissed, and sucked until finally I felt an orgasm coming. I felt my pussy become tense and my legs stiff, then finally, my body relaxed and my cum poured out.

"Turn around." she said and I did so. She then spread my butt cheeks and I knew what was about to happen. I felt her tounge slithering up my ass then finally she reached it, my asshole. Her tounge circled around the rim and sometimes pushed in. She then left my rim and began to force her tounge in and out of my asshole. Then I felt something penetrate my ass. When I turned around I saw her shoving two fingers into me.

"Oh my god Riley, you truly are amzing." I said as a few moans came out.

"Your ass is so yummy!" Her face still in between my cheeks. A smile grew on my face.

"Riley, Michelle are you in here?" Emily's voice echoed through studio B.

"Oh shit," whispered Riley, "Get your clothes on."

We both put our clothes on and right as we both finished the door opened, "What were you guys doing in her?" Emily asked

"Just looking for a..."

"Costume."

"Yeah for the costume party Michelle's going to tonight."

"Oh okay I see" said Emily, "Well you guys have to leave cuz the place is closing soon."

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 2

Michelle's POV

I ran into studio A, and put my bag down, sweat running down my face. I started panting as I had just ran up all those stairs and through the halls within just a couple of minutes. I looked at the group all staring at me. Then I felt someone's arm leaning on my shoulder. I turned to see Riley, and I smiled. I looked back at the group to see Emily staring at the both of us. She seemed angry, probably because Riley and I are 20 minutes late for practice.

"What the hell guys!? You're 20 minutes late, again!"

"Sorry Emily, we just got into some really bad traffic on the way here." Said Riley, trying to get Emily to believe her. But what Emily didn't know was that there was no traffic.

45 minutes earlier

I walked up the steps to Riley's house and rang the doorbell. She came out in her full dance outfit and with her bag.

"Alright, let's go."

We got into the car and I started it up. About 3 minutes after we left I felt Riley's hand on my thigh. I turned and looked at her and she just gave me a sly smile. Quickly I turned off the main road and I drove into an ally. I unbuckled my seatbelt and immediately climbed onto her and slid my tongue into her mouth. She pushed me off and stared into my eyes.

"What about dance?"

"I think having sex in my car sounds a lot better."

"Yah it does sound pretty good." Riley smiled and we went back to making out.

As we kissed, I felt her left hand sliding up my shirt. Then I felt my bra unhook. She pulled off my shirt then my bra. Then both her hands started to cup my tits. My nipples hardened and started poking her hands. She pulled out of the kiss and started to kiss my neck. I started to let out faint moans as her kisses slowly got lower, moving towards my chest. Once she reached my first boob, she stayed there sucking. Then she started licking my nipple. As she licked my right nipple, her other hand played with the left one. Her tongue was probably the greatest, softest thing to ever touch my nipple. Then she pulled away.

"Do me now."

I pulled off her shirt, then took off her bra. Her tits were just a bit smaller than mine, but I'd rather look at hers all day. I took one in my left hand and I leaned in to suck the other. As I sucked her tit, I felt her hands rubbing my crotch through my yoga pants. So, I pulled away from her tits. I reached beside the chair and pulled a small lever. The seat fell back to an almost horizontal position. As she lay looking at me, I started to pull off my pants. Then I pulled hers off. We both stared at each other in only our panties. I pulled hers down and got on my knees. First I started by sliding 2 fingers in. She arched her back and closed her eyes.

"Come on Riley, don't be shy, I wanna hear you moan."

At that moment, she opened her mouth and the most beautiful moans came out. After hearing that, I went straight for her pussy. I shoved my face in between her legs and started eating her out. Her moans echoed through the car as my tongue slid up and down her pussy slit. Then I started to taste her wetness dripping out. I pulled out and started fingering her again, and after about a minute she started to cum, all over my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth. I licked them clean and when I was done I smiled at her and she laughed. Then she reached in the backseat and grabbed her bag. She looked around in it for a few seconds before pulling out a long purple double ended dildo.

"Wanna try it out?" she asked.

"Of course"

She grabbed one end and slid it into her pussy. I turned around and leaned on the dashboard and she slid the other end into my pussy. I lowered down until my butt was on her lap. We both had six inches of fake dick inside of us. I bounced up and down on Riley's lap as the dildo slid further into me. As I was bouncing, Riley reached around with one hand on my left boob, and the other rubbing my pussy. Then I lifted up completely and moved the dildo from my pussy to my asshole. I slid it in slowly and it felt better than before. I bounced up and down on Riley's lap until I heard her orgasm. I pulled the dildo out of me and got up. But before I could turn around, she forced me down onto the dash and started eating my ass.

Her tongue swirled around my asshole while her hands grabbed my tits. I tried holding in my moans but her tongue was too much and I couldn't help myself. My moans echoed through the car and it just made us both even hornier.

I felt my cum shoot out on the dash and with that we decided to go to practice.


End file.
